California (Rebirth)
Agent California, real name Serina Silvers, is a member of Project Freelancer: Rebirth, and is one of three current female members. She is also the successor of Joshua Griffin, who was the former California in the first Freelancer Program. Appearance California is a young, physically fit and attractive woman with long red hair that stops about mid back, with matching light green eyes and a tanned skin tone. Her overall form, curves and bust included, can be said to be on par with Nevada. Her Mk.VI armor was customized to have a CQB helmet, Scout shoulder pads, and an EVA chest plate. The armor lacks a trim or secondary color, being a solid sky blue. Personality California can be described as a "massive combination of personalities" due to the way she acts a majority of the time. Depending on the time of day, what's exactly going on around her, and who's present, she can be either happy, excited, calm, serious, angry, flirty, seductive, and murderous, among others. California is also extremely sadistic, which makes her ideal for interrogations. This, combined with her ability to not feel pain, often leads to self-mutilation to demoralize the opponent. However, this can also prove to be a detriment, as her lack of pain registration means that she cannot tell how close she is to death. Relationships Arkansas California was the one who judged Arkansas when he was trying out for Rebirth, and she openly critisized his obviously thin physique. This led to an arguement, which then led to a small fight, which proceeded to a friendship. Cal began to respect Ark as a fighter and as a person afterward, as the only damage they both managed to do to each other was give themselves blackeyes. Cal has reportedly made a habit of changing her personality to that of one of extreme playfulness when he is around, making him among the small handful to be able to do so. Cal has noted that, despite his obviously different "shape" when compared to all the other male members, Ark is attractive in his own right. Carolina California and Carolina haven't had much interaction, but Cal herself respects Caro for his skills, and his willingness to speak out to the Director and North when the moment arises. They often joke about each other and some others members of the program, Cal once saying that Caro is the "only guy who managed to keep Nevada from jumping into his pants". She also tends to get his comic book references. Connecticut California and Connecticut never interract, let alone work on the same missions as one another, so it is extremely plausible the two don't have any opinion of the other. Counselor Maine California's attitude toward Maine is one of indifference, and complete lack of care. One time, when The Director assigned them both to the same task, she asked "Who's Maine?" Nevada A rivalry seems to have developed between both California and Nevada. They are constantly trying to out-do each other, and Ark has even noted that they have a kill counter to see who kills the most overall. He says that it's currently at a tie. North There is a rivalry between North and Cal, as both are loyal to the Director and are favored almost as equally by him. Whenever they are in the same vicinity, an arguement often breaks out over trivial matters, such as the long term goal of Rebirth. Texas California effectively treats Texas like a pet dog that doesn't know how to follow orders, and effectively calls and punishes him as such. Utah California does like Utah, as he holds as much skill as Maine, but is much more tolerable. She also defends him when he is mocked for his intelligence. Because of this, Cal is considered one of Utah's few "friends", next to Arkansas. There is a large amount of trust between them, as Utah shared the fact that he had a crush on Ark. Cal apparently knew this before hand, and even says that she "can't believe no one else picked up on it". Virginia California and Virginia hold a good working relationship, reportedly meshing well on missions and able to cover each other's backs. Apparently, Cal drops her playful persona and puts on a serious one when Virginia is around, making her apart of the small handful who can make her change personalities. Washington There is no relationship between California or Washington. West Cal has a habit of teasing West, often treating him like a little kid via grabbing and pinching his cheek, or saying how much of a "lady killer" he'll be when he grows up. This either implies that Cal dislikes West and enjoys picking on him, or her own way of showing affection, similar to her relationship with Ark. It is also implied (albeit in a joking manner) by Ark that Cal has a crush on West, since "if she teases you, she likes you more than a friend", yet there is no evidence that either supports or refutes said claim. Wyoming California is one of the few who are genuinely annoyed by Wyoming's presence, and his insistence in making jokes. She also finds his shifting of personalities annoying, saying that it's "something a cliche anime character does". York California held a large amount of respect for York as managed to maintain both a high-value and high-risk job, and keep up ties with his family. Despite this, they never officially spoke, so no relation developed. California was apparently saddened by his death, saying that "Rebirth has lost a good member". New Hampshire California had a positive relationship with Hampshire, being one of the few to actually know he was originally apart of the program. She was also apparently oblivious to his crush on her, which is humorous as she liked him as well, and was afraid of rejection. Ultimately, nothing blossomed between the two as California herself was killed during the small war with Olympus. Backstory Project Freelancer: Rebirth California has yet to appear in Rebirth, due to orders from the Director which involved a long-term assignment on an unidentified planet. York's Legacy Cal appears in York's Legacy Chapter "The Original Sin", being revealed as Sharon's co-pilot in the pelican Ark, Nev and Caro were using to go after Project Valhalla. After a brief threat from Caro, she jokes about how rough Caro can be and tells him to calm down. After they arrive on the Original Sin, it turns out Cal never worked a mission with anyone before, and is thoroughly confused by the fact they're staying with the pelican when Caro goes off to "play hero". Sins of the Past California appears as a main character in Sins of the Past, being Arkansas' companion up until he is evacuated by her at the implantation hospital. She accompanies Arkansas on his voyage to The Underworld as a partner and to ensure there are no hitches, as The Director trusts her enough to do so. When they are accepted into the program, she is given the title "Aphrodite" and both are sent to receive brain implants. Unknowingly to Arkansas and despite Tau's attempts, the medical staff put more effort into her brain implant and are successful, which leads to her betrayal and attempted murder of Arkansas and Tau's own taking. She appears later at the safe house Arkansas sought refuge in, meeting up with Carolina, Maine, New Hampshire and Virginia. She tells them that Arkansas was compromised and told her to remain with the program, as it would've blown her cover if she went after him as well. They discover that Ark chose to meet with an informant in the City Center and they travel there. Arkansas reveals himself and confronts them, distracting the team long enough for California to attempt to kill them and leaving. Maine, New Hampshire and Carolina pursue her while Virginia stablizes Arkansas and calls for evacuation. Death Calfornia eventually stops running and choses to fight, which results in significant wounds and the regaining of her original self. She expresses sadness and regret for what she did, telling them to inform Arkansas she was sorry, and dies. Skills and Abilities Durability California is extremely durable, derived from her inability to feel pain. This results in her able to take nearly all hits available, but could quite possibly result in something fatal without her knowing. Flexibility California is naturally double-jointed, which led to her extreme flexibility. She can literally bend all the way backward, and place her hands flat, while also keeping her feet flat. Strength California is insanely strong, borderline super human. Numerous times she's seen holding two of nearly any weapon in her possession, whether it be a Spartan Laser, Rocket Launcher, or Heavy Machine Gun. She also has a tendency to "forget" she's strong, which results in a comical hole in the wall and a terrified victim, typically Arkansas or Utah. Weaknesses California lacks a "real" personality, mostly adopting a similar attitude to whomever she is present around. This leads to a susceptibility to being controlled inwardly, by something similar to the Nexus Project. This led to her control by Olympus, and inevitably her death. Trivia *California is one of three current female members of Rebirth *Her only major appearances have been in the two sub-stories of Project Freelancer: Rebirth. Notably, each feature one of the characters she has the strongest relationship with as the main protagonist, and she has a prominent role in each. *California is also one of three current members who lack armor enhancements. *California's armor color, and overall physical appearance, are highly reminiscient of the original Carolina. Category:Project Freelancer: Rebirth Category:Sins of the Past Character Category:York's Legacy Character